Neptune
The Neptune is a steam-driven ironclad warship with an enormous health pool, full casemate providing crew protection, a single point of entry, and the ability to mount a size 10 turret, allowing the Neptune to carry one of several unique and powerful cannons. In-game Description The Neptune's all-iron hull makes it extremely tough. Press E to toggle steam engine on and off. Requires coal to run. Don't forget to press V to be able to see while driving. *HAS NO SAILS* Usage suck my cock BOIIII!!!!!!! Neptune is a very powerful ship when used correctly, but can easily be destroyed by quicker and more maneuverable ships if you aren't careful. Like most combat-built vessels, the Neptune lacks stern cannons. Combined with the abysmal turn rate and slow movement speed, lighter ships like Stiletto and in some cases Phoenix can easily stern lock the Neptune and deal significant damage before the Neptune can aim its guns at the enemy. Neptune is used by a Advanced Engine which powers the speed of the vessel. Because of these factors, it is advisable to only use Neptune against large vessels and other ironclads, or have a more maneuverable ship to accompany it (such as Phoenix, Stiletto, Manta, etc.) Neptune also has the capability of mounting a Neptune Upgrade Kit (100 premium tokens at the Premium Merchant), which adds a Canopy over the roof to better protect crew against explosive Mortar shells, along with extra armor plates across the side of the casemate. Unique Turrets As of recent, the Neptune's turret size limit was increased from 9 to 10, and three new unique size 10 turrets were implemented. These powerful guns allow Neptune to take on a somewhat multi-purpose combat role, and all require level 10 crafting plus an immense amount of resources to create. Neptune Howitzer The Howitzer (usually said in game as "Howitser" due to ROBLOX filtering) is a size 10 turret equipped with a modified 32-pounder Long Gun that permits higher elevation and longer range, along with explosive shots similar to that of a Mortar. Possibly the most widely used Neptune turret due to the Howitzer's extra range and splash damage being excellent for killing crew at both short and long ranges. The smaller gauge makes the Howitzer less suited for damaging ships, and the cannon opening is very large, allowing stray shots and enemy boarders to squeeze through the front of the ship. Neptune Twin Long Guns The Twin Long Gun is a size 10 turret equipped with two 24-pounder Long Guns which can be fired independently by a single gunner. Boasting a higher damage than the 42T Long Gun with two shots, slightly longer range and higher rate of fire, the Twin Long Gun is better suited for damaging ships as opposed to the Howitzer, which takes on the anti-crew role. Due to the fact that both cannons have to be fired to achieve maximum damage, the Twin Long Guns are more expensive to use and maintain than most other cannons because of this. Neptune Super-Carroande The Super Carronade is a size 10 turret equipped with a monstrous 132-pounder Carronade, often dealing upwards of 1,000 damage per shot. Usually the Super-Carronade goes unused for most skilled players, due to the very high material cost, low range, limited visibility and limited traverse (45 Degrees in each direction), preventing the Super Carronade from contributing to broadside damage. However, its guaranteed to put a serious dent in any vessel that dares sail within range. =